redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
Archive If you wish to store the messages on your talkpage once its full, do the same what you do on RW, or if you want, I would be more than happy to do so.Niko Banks 15:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey its ok Scotty, you can delete it or archice it, either will do :) Niko Banks 15:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Message From Salem Scotty....I'm really scared D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No, it wasn't of something you did....I'm afraid nobody cares about me and that everyone hates me. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Scotty! That makes me feel a lot better :) Also...Can you please help me with my next Blademaster's Tale update? Out of nowhere, I just got the worst case of writer's block I've had in a very long time. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel This is so frusturating! XP Hi Scotty! I finally did something here and I'm going to post my characters once I get further into my fan fic. Starpetal 00:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm in a talkative mood right now.... I'm going to be saying some random things so please bear with me XD By the way; how are you? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I've been good... I have a lot of schoolwork myself XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's ok, so long as you can help me with TBMT later.... My writer's block unfortunately, is lingering. And that random thing I was going to say was... Have you ever seen the movie the Lion King 2? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh ok, I was just wondering.... BTW: Zira's voice in that movie perfectly matches what I always imagined Vilaya's voice would sound like in ALNM! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The actress who voiced Zira was named Suzanne Pleshette, and unfortunately she passed away in 2008 :( Also... Besides Zira; there is one other particular character in the media that Vilaya was based after. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel except that this one may not be as well known Well the other character I mentioned is none other than Regina Giddens (the source of Vilaya's middle name) the cold, arrogant southern aristocrat and main villain of the 1941 film, the Little Foxes. Btw: If I sent this message twice; my apologies. There seems to be something wrong with my computer. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ahh ok.....The Little Foxes is a drama; so I'm not sure if that's your sort of thing. And it's refreshing to meet someone else who enjoys older movies. Not a lot of other kids at my school do XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I've seen the Andy Griffith Show and the Twilight Zone. I like them both but I loooooooove the Twilight Zone! I watch the marathon every New Year like clockwork XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm not sure if they have that in my area; but I DO know they have TV Land, which also has some good shows on :) Also....Is it ok if I ramble on a bit about ALNM? (It's still lingering in my mind; as my finished FF's often do XD) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok, so about two months ago I was cruising around the internet when I stumbled across a website on psychology; and they had an article on it called 'profile of the sociopath' and it had some common symptoms of people who were sociopathic.... The eerie thing was; it was as though whoever had written the article had painted an exact portrait of Vilaya and ALNM. Want me to tell you what exactly I found? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Message from Salem Well, the site I came across not only defined the term in black and white but also listed some major symptoms eerily remiscent of Vilaya. Here they are, with short descriptions Glibness and superficial charm Manipulative and cunning. They never recognize the rights of others and see their self-serving behaviors as permissible. They appear to be charming, yet are covertly hostile and domineering, seeing their victim as merely an instrument to be used. They may dominate and humiliate their victims. Grandiose sense of self- Feels entitled to certain things as 'their right' Pathological lying- has no problem lying coolly and almost never tells the truth consistently. Can create, and get caught up in, a complex belief about their own powers and abilities. Extremely convincing and even able to pass lie detector tests.   Lack of Remorse, Shame or Guilt-  A deep-seated rage, which is split off and repressed, is at their core. Does not see others around them as people, but only as targets and opportunities. Instead of friends, they have victims and accomplices who end up as victims. The end always justifies the means and they let nothing stand in their way. Shallow Emotions-  When they show what seems to be warmth, joy, love and compassion it is more feigned than experienced and serves an ulterior motive. Outraged by insignificant matters, yet remaining unmoved and cold by what would upset a normal person. Since they are not genuine, neither are their promises. Incapacity for love Callousness/Lack of Empathy-  Unable to empathize with the pain of their victims, having only contempt for others' feelings of distress and readily taking advantage of them.   Early Behavior Problems/Juvenile Delinquency-  Usually has a history of behavioral and academic difficulties, yet "gets by" by conning others. Problems in making and keeping friends; aberrant behaviors such as cruelty to people or animals, stealing, etc.   Irresponsibility/Unreliability-  Not concerned about wrecking others' lives and dreams. Oblivious or indifferent to the devastation they cause. Does not accept blame themselves, but blames others, even for acts they obviously committed. Lack of Realistic Life Plan/Parasitic Lifestyle-  Tends to move around a lot or makes all encompassing promises for the future, poor work ethic but exploits others effectively.     Criminal or Entrepreneurial Versatility  Changes their image as needed to avoid prosecution. Changes life story readily. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Very sorry if this was too much and slowed your computer XP if thats the case; my apologies. You have a strange computer, huh? That sucks. So do I XP and it's really slow on top of that (my other one. Not the one I'm currently using) Also...Did I tell you how I first conceived ALNM in the first place? (If I did, sorry. My memory is bad.) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ALNM grew out of an idea that woudln't stop nagging me. That whole 'eureka!' moment randomly hit me like a bolt of lightning when I was reading my copy of the Sable Quean on my way back from a doctor's appointment last February and thought: "Wow, that was the most anticlimatic ending I've ever read!" So that night after getting my homework done I sat down at my sloooow computer with a bowl of blue corn chips and began to write it. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I can certainly relate XP I can't draw well without references to use either Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, just a question.... Is it ok if I use the character of you/Scotty in the Blademaster's Tale? BTW: Also, I need a little bit of help with it right now.... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It's fine. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR PICTURE OF ADDSION!!!! You're one of the absolute best artists I've ever seen! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I noticed something strange on RW I'd like to talk to you about.... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ahh ok I didn't know that....Well in that case do you have any characters who live after Doomwyte but before the Sable Quean? Because that's the time period I'm in right now, as you know. Anyway...This is what I need help with. In my next few updates; Armuk is going to take his Ravagers farther north to Mossflower, in the hopes of conquering Redwall upon learning his Salamandastron plot has failed. From there, he plans to kidnap the children of important creatures at Redwall (Ie, the Skipper, the Abbess) so I know Rorzan and Mittee would be involved....But who else? I HAVEN'T READ DOOMWYTE! D: HEELLLLPPPP! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, Scotty, but I've been pretty busy these past few days. Anyway; this is what I'm nervous about: From what I told you in the introduction of my story, Sisters but they aren't, it originially belonged to a user named Springfern on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki. In July; she said that she was leaving and abandoned Sisters but they aren't, but in October she came back and edited her own talkpage as an anon..... I remember Springfern said once, about a year ago that she checked the site every day and that got me worried: Supposing she still checks the site? How would she feel about me continuing the story; even if she DID say anyone could? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! That's very helpful....I was also thinking that in maybe Chapter 13, the prisoners escape the Ravagers and get the help of either the Guosim or an otter holt. Which one do you think it should be? I'm having trouble deciding Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, Scotty....Sorry if it seems like I always have some kind of problem but I feel a bit nervous right now... Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel About my writer's block..... In my next update; Rorzan, Mittee and Andio are going to get captured by the Ravagers. But how exactly are they captured?? Anyway; I'm sort of doubtful Springfern is even still on (I'm almost positive she's not) as she just came back in October to say that she added her other story, Bloodbane Castle to the abandoned fanfictions section and asked if she did a good job. I said yes. She hasn't been seen since. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Go ahead and ramble on! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: I'm like that in real life, so I'm fine with it! :) All those ideas are great! ^_^ Also....Anything else I should do on the Springfern situation? It's really beginning to get me down :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah, you have a point there.....Although I still wonder why she came back once in October. BTW: Sure you can pray for me, but I'm already feeling a lot better Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I really love the way you portray Akalle.....You do an awesome job! And as I've never used her in anything and don't really feel 'attached' you have my OK to go ahead and kill her. Also..... I HAVE TWO NEW CHARACTERS IN THE BLADEMASTER'S TALE AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THEY'LL TIE IN WITH THE STORY! D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The characters are two sables named Ephraim and James Devaney 'Bones' Skelton (Remember; this takes 50ish years before ALNM and the Sable Quean) and Bones is Ephraim's younger brother and therefore Vilaya's uncle. Personalitywise, the two are extremely different. While both are cunning; Ephraim is greedy, very polite and well-defined, as well as cold and arrogant. Whereas Bones on the other hand, is manic, uncontrollable, and very, very insane and deranged (basically an evil version of Folgrim) and is called Bones because, (him being a known and feared assassin/serial killer) he tears his victim's bones right out of their bodies and licks them clean. Any ideas on how these two could tie in with the story? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel THAT'S PERFECT! Also....Do you have any more (as in more detailed) ideas for the scene; especially involving the captives, Bones, and Ephraim Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lol, I COMPLETELY get what you mean! The problem is though (at least, mentally) I'm having a hard time portraying Bones. What I know about him is that, although he is nowhere near as well-mannered or gentlemanly as his brother Ephraim, he is still extremely sly, as well as intelligent, but he sometimes lets his rage and insanity get the better of him. For some reason; in my mind he just comes off as some thickheaded fool and this is starting to get frusturating XP ever had situations like this before? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I see what you mean....Also; I know that Bones has a bizarre childish side. How should I portray this? BTW: How do the captives escape, and what do they do afterwards? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Um....Several. I hope I'm not bothering you by asking all these questions. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the ideas! (I am currently reading over your suggestions) But...There's one thing I'm very afraid of when it comes to TBMT: I'm afraid the story is going to end up being too short/ rushed D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! I'll try my best and hope things turn out all right Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:39, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Aww no! I just forgot there was one other thing in the story I needed help with :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Never mind. I had a little more writer's block but was able to work it out by myself before you responded... Also; if you got my RW message, I updated TBMT. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I need some help writing my next Blademaster's Tale update.....I feel like it just won't get written no matter how hard I try. What happens the next morning in the beginning of Chapter 11, before Bones and Ephraim make their debuts? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Good idea! (Yes, Zwilt WILL be plotting against Armuk and I'll talk about that more in the next few updates) but what should the Redwallers; (Rivereye included!) do when they find Rorzan and Andio gone? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! That's pretty helpful. I haven't read Doomwyte, so I can only hope my portrayals of Zaran, Bisky, Spingo, and the Abbess will be accurate enough XP Anyway, sorry it took me so long to respond, but I had to go to bed early when I got your message, and unfortunately my nook was dead at the time. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: Want me to tell you about a collaboration story I'm doing with Wolf985? :) Hi Scotty! What's up? Can you pray for me? I'm pretty stressed out and worried right now :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Scotty! You're a great friend. Btw: I'm writing my next TBMT update! :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I have really bad writer's block on the Blademaster's Tale.....HEEEELP! D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Writers Block I've been trying to come up with ideas for my next update but....It's like my mind is blank. I can't think of anything. Do you have any ideas? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, all I know is that in the next update, Feryn and Venya are going to return with Rorzan, the Skipper, Spingo, Andio, Bisky and Zaran to Redwall. That's all I have. Also....I'm uncertain of what is going on at the Ravager's camp; other than that Armuk is deathly ill, and that Bones and Ephraim seem to know something about the whereabouts of the Flowers of Icetor. (Ideas?) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Wow! That was REALLY helpful. Thanks, Scotty! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I think I'd like to hear a little more (BTW: I really don't want to end the story too soon D:) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks a ton Scotty! Most likely I'm using idea 2. You're a really great friend and extremely helpful. :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I hope you don't mind my asking but can we do another art trade? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Go ahead and draw Zanna! :D I'd love to see your take on her. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! How's Zanna coming? (Note: I might be a little slow to do my half of the trade because I've been a little stressed and forgetful lately D:) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I need a little help on the Blademaster's Tale right now......What's going to happen to Alex?! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes. Please do elaborate! :) Oh! Btw, want me to tell you an interesting fact about Alex? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Elaborate on him running away and meeting Feryn and Venya (who in my next update, will be going home to Salamandastron.) Ohh! And Alex is special to me because he's actually based off this really annoying kid I ran into at the zoo once, during the spring of 2011, when TBMT was in its infancy. I thought 'hey, he'd make an interesting vermin!' and voila! Alex was born! :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the idea Scotty! It's perfect. I'll be sure to use it.....And also: What should the outcome of the Zwilt/Armuk duel be? I know Zwilt's going to lose; but what happens when he does? And what of Zwilt's planned rebellion? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Perfect! And I've decided that Bones and Ephraim are both going to live (Ephraim because he's Vilaya's father of course, and Bones you'll find out about in Grey Gardens) and be chosen by Armuk to lead the attack on Redwall; while Armuk, (with a suspicious eye on her) Takes Zanna with him to attack Salamandastron. How does that sound? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sure! What is it? :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, are there any specific characters in the horde you want names for? That'd make it a lot easier for me to design names for them. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I think that's all I need to know! Thanks! ^_^ Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Pretty sure it means you're happy. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I need help with the Blademaster's Tale right now. So far; I have the remainder of the plot planned out. There are three chapters left to write (Not counting the epilogue) But one thing doesn't quite fall into place.... Addison's death. In about Chapter 15, Armuk has her executed for being a fraud and a traitor. But how does he find these things out?? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel